The present invention relates to communications protocol testing, and more particularly to a method for the dynamic control of the channel use of a transmission channel during the sending of a test sequence, and to a load generator for sending the test sequence via the transmission channel.
It is common to generate test signals for examining communication hardware, and to operate the communication hardware with such test signals. To this end static test patterns were developed in the prior art separately for each communication hardware. Particularly tests relevant to practical conditions, for which the behavior at different channel uses was to be examined, could thus only be realized in a very awkward manner. In the prior art different test patterns had to be developed for realizing different channel uses. Thus critical channel uses were frequently overlooked because test data were only developed for a few discrete channel uses, not for channel uses lying inbetween.
What is desired is to improve the possibilities of testing communication hardware by providing the ability to test all channel uses.